


a warm sunny afternoon in a forest one day

by papayaknight



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Cute, F/M, i love them, short fluff thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papayaknight/pseuds/papayaknight
Summary: Numair being all cute about how much he loves Daine. Set after The Immortals but before Protector of the Small, although you can really set this after that if you want to.





	a warm sunny afternoon in a forest one day

Daine sat contentedly on the forested ground, leaning back on her hands and staring up at the big blue sky shining through the layers of leaves. A family of squirrels lay nestled against her legs and she was so lost in the warm sun against her skin and the melodic singing of birds in the trees she didn't even notice Numair quietly walking up and sitting beside her. He sat silently for a minute just watching her sweet smile and the way her golden hair curled and fell on her shoulders. 

Numair was a great magician, one of the best in the world. He knew that good spells were complicated but he could always master them in the end, gaining intimate knowledge of all the minute details that went into the finished product.

Daine was different.

Every day he was with her he saw a thousand tiny glances of the things that made her who she was; The way she held an injured baby raccoon, the bright emerald green of her wild magic reaching into the world around her, the way her voice sounded so soft yet so sure when she told him "I love you." He would never be able to entirely figure her out but for once he didn't really want to. He knew she loved him and that was all he needed. So he just closed his eyes and relaxed, safe and warm sitting next to the love of his life.


End file.
